Desde que llegaste
by Beu Rib
Summary: Un hermoso songfic que muestra los sentimientos de Yoh hacía su hijo.


Desde que llegaste.  
  
Entró de manera silenciosa a la habitación, y fijo su atención en el pequeño bulto que se encontraba envuelto en sabanas azules y recostado sobre un pequeño futón.  
  
Se acerco y sonrió al comprobar que estaba placidamente dormido, no pudo evitar quedarse unos instantes más para admirar a aquel pequeño y rubio ser.  
  
-Anna me matara si no bajo enseguida-se reprendió a sí mismo-Solo me mando a verificar que estabas bien-y arropo con sumo cuidado al bebé.  
  
De pronto el chiquillo comenzó a moverse provocando que las cobijas lo desenvolvieran, abrió los ojos y miro con detenimiento a la persona que tenía enfrente.  
  
Sus expresivos ojos negros analizaban el rostro del joven que le sonreía y al cabo de unos segundos el niño rió y comenzó a moverse alegremente. Su pequeña boca emitía pequeños sonidos guturales de gusto y sus pequeños brazos se estiraron para poder tocar la cara de aquel que reconocía era su padre.  
  
-¿Quieres que te cargue Hana?-le pregunto mientras se estiraba para cargarlo.  
  
Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos el niño rió gustoso, la misma risa que tenía su padre. Comenzó a jugar con los mechones de cabello que caían por la cara de Yoh. De pronto uno de los cabellos le pico un ojo sin querer, incitando al niño a llorar con fuerza.  
  
-Ya, ya, ya no llores, no llores Hana-repetía sin cesar mientras se paseaba por la habitación, arrullándolo, si había algo que de verdad le desagradaba era ver llorar a su hijo, pero el bebé no parecía escuchar y mucho menos entender las suplicas de su padre.  
  
-Ya sé-se dijo, y avanzo hasta la cómoda mecedora que había en la habitación, regalo de Manta.  
  
Se sentó y comenzó a mecerse con suavidad, poco a poco los lloriqueos fueron cesando hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
-Así esta mejor-le dijo al niño con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La luz del sol les daba en la cara y sus ojos se cruzaron, uniéndolos en un gran lazo de cariño.  
  
-¿Sabes...?  
  
Desde que llegaste no me quema el frío Me hierve la sangre, oigo mis latidos Desde que llegaste ser feliz es mi vicio Contemplar la luna, mi mejor oficio.  
  
-Eres el bebé con los pulmones más fuertes de todo el mundo- tomo su pequeña mano-Eres tan pequeño, tan frágil, no sabes con cuantas ansias espere a que llegaras, y ahora que estas junto a mí, apenas puedo creer que tu seas una parte de mí-reviso su carita con atención-Tienes mis ojos, mi sonrisa, mi forma de reír, pero también te pareces mucho a tu madre, tienes esos hermosos cabellos dorados, esa piel blanca que la hace única, y tal vez un poco de su carácter dominante-rió y el pequeño hizo lo mismo-Pero creo que tan solo una pequeña porción.  
  
No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo Soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo Y resumido en tres palabras: Cuanto te quiero.  
  
-Haba, aba, ba, ba sei-dijo con ritmo mientras lo mecía-Haba, aba, ba, ba sei-repitió mientras alegres carcajadas inundaban la habitación de color azul celeste-Cuanto te quiero-murmuro al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo.  
  
El niño pareció entender esas palabras y apretó con fuerza el dedo índice de su padre. Yoh parecía encantado con esa acción.  
  
-Te gusta ¿verdad?, te gusta cuando te hablo y te digo que te quiero-el niño dejó escapar un suave gu en forma de respuesta-Sí, ya veo que sí, desde que estabas en el vientre de Anna, recuerdo que tenía que sentarse cada vez que yo hablaba, decía que te movías sin cesar al escuchar mi voz- sonrió-Tenía tantas dudas cuando tu madre me dijo que seríamos padres, jamás pensé que llegarías tan pronto, somos tan jóvenes, pero ahora me alegro de que sea así, por lo menos tendremos suficiente energía para corretearte por el parque, cargarte, disfrutar cada risa, cada momento, no me hubiera gustado que llegaras cuando mi juventud se hubiera casi esfumado- frunció levemente el ceño-Entonces no me sentiría con ánimos para enseñarte a hacer una posesión de objetos, enseñarte a andar en bicicleta, Ir a nadar contigo en el río en Izumo, cosas que ansió hacer cuando estés un poco mayor, pero por otro lado no deseo que crezcas tan pronto, me gusta disfrutar de los desvelos que nos haces pasar, de arrullarte para que duermas, sentir tu pequeño y frágil ser.  
  
El bebé acogido por las tórridas palabras así como el calor que salía del cuerpo de su padre, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos para volverlos a abrir para ver nuevamente el rostro sonriente y orgulloso de Yoh.  
  
Desde que llegaste nada esta podrido Se marchó la duda, me abrazo un suspiro Desde que llegaste no hay mejor motivo Para despertarme, Pa´sentirme vivo.  
  
- Estoy tan agradecido con la vida por dejarme tenerte, tú llegada ha unido con más fuerza los lazos que ya de por sí existían entre Anna y yo, cada día, cada mañana, despierto para poder contemplarte, me gusta cada cosa que haces, cada gesto, cada sonido, inclusive adoro esa manera en la que lloras, me siento completo al tenerte como en estos momentos, así, junto a mí, dormido como el angelito que eres, un pequeño y hermoso angelito que me ha regresado las ganas de seguir viviendo, luchando, ya no por mí, sino por ti, he comprendido que ahora he hecho algo sumamente bueno; He dejado de vivir mi vida para vivir para alguien más: Para ti-acaricio con suavidad una de las mejillas de Hana-Me gustaría tanto cumplir todos tus sueños, me gustaría que jamás en tu vida sufrieras, que ninguna pena y desdicha borre esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro, por eso me he prometido ser mejor cada día, para que el día de mañana tu puedas estar orgulloso de mí.  
  
Estaba tan absorto meciendo a su hijo que no se percato que alguien abría la puerta y lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
  
No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo Soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero Un cazador de mariposas, cuando te veo Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero.  
  
-Parece que ya te has vuelto a dormir-separo algunos mechones rubios de su carita, tenía el mismo cabello rebelde que él-Descansa, mi querido Hana-y deposito un dulce beso en su frente.  
  
-Conque aquí estabas, ¿eh?-dijo con ternura una voz femenina.  
  
-¡Anna!-exclamo con sorpresa-Perdóname, de verdad perdóname, pero Hana lloró y tuve, tuve...  
  
-No estoy enojada contigo-le interrumpió- descuida, yo he hecho la cena, solo que no sabía en donde te habías metido-se acerco a él y miro por detrás de su hombro-Lo estas haciendo bien Yoh, creo que llegaras a ser un buen padre.  
  
-¿De veras lo crees?  
  
-Sí, así lo creo-se inclino un poco más y le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla-Ahora recuéstalo, vamos a cenar-se acerco a su oído y lo mordisqueo con suavidad para después decirle sensualmente-Hoy habrá postre.  
  
Yoh sonrió divertido mientras veía a su esposa alejarse, se levanto y con sumo cuidado recostó al pequeño en el futón.  
  
-Haba, aba, ba, ba, sei, Haba, aba, ba, ba, sei-le arrulló antes de acobijarlo.  
  
Lo contemplo una vez más y miro con ternura como Hana chupaba su dedo pulgar.  
  
-Cuanto te quiero...  
  
Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
NOTAS: Este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, porfa dejen reviews, la canción es de Reyli ex vocalista de elefante. 


End file.
